


The Librarians:  Waking Up To You Is All I Ever Want

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by the season 3 BTS, It's just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the season 3 BTS pic of Director!Noah and his long floofy hair, I decided to write this. It turned out way fluffier than I expected though, not that that's a bad thing, I suppose. Evlynn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians:  Waking Up To You Is All I Ever Want

**Waking Up To You Is All I Ever Want**  
By Alasse Fefalas

The first thing Flynn saw when he opened his eyes were bright blue eyes and a warm smile. Behind them, he noticed a weak light streaming in through the cracks in the curtains, providing a halo around the person in front of him.

"Hi, stranger," he whispered, a smile forming on his face. It had been a while since he woke up with her beside him because of their mad schedules and he'd missed her.

"Morning, Librarian," Eve said, her smile growing. She gave him a light kiss and laid back down on his arm. "About time you woke up."

"What time is it?" Flynn frowned.

"A little past six thirty, I think," she laughed, "not that I can check because you're kinda clamped down on me."

Flynn's gaze travelled downwards and realised he was holding her tightly at her waist, her skin warm against his. Heat rushed to his face as he loosened his grip and pulled his arm off her. "Sorry," he mumbled. He didn't remember how or when that happened, probably somewhere in the middle of the night.

Chuckling, Eve took his arm and placed it back at it original spot. "It's fine," she said, stroking the dark shadow of the beard he had yet to shave. Her hand traced his face, dancing up to his hair. 

He could feel her play with the strands, twirling them in her fingers, a happy smile on her face. He curled his own up around her head, stroking the loose braid she had kept her hair in for the night. "It's getting long," he commented.

"Whose?" she asked, chuckling. "Yours or mine?"

"Both?" He flipped the braid in his hand and saw some strands slowly coming out of the tie. "Are you going to keep it long?"

Eve pondered for a moment before finally nodding. "I think so," she answered. "I like it long. I couldn't grow it out while I was NATO but now that I can, I think I will."

"And you'll probably use it as a weapon against me," Flynn laughed, remembering how a few months ago he accidentally got slapped by her ponytail when she turned her head sharply.

"Exactly," she teased. Eve pulled on one extra long lock of hair on his head. "What about you? Yours is getting really long too."

"I've been meaning to get it cut but I've been a little busy the past few months," he said.

"I think it suits you though," Eve said, her fingers twirling around his locks once again. "I kinda like it."

Flynn lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"It makes you look more relaxed, and less uptight in those crazy suits you wear," she chuckled.

"Hey!" he chuffed. "I'm not uptight!"

"Definitely not," she laughed, "but you DO look it." Eve gave him a peck on his cheek before rolling off the bed. She looked back at him and gave him a sly smirk. "Besides, it makes you look a little more like the mad scientist you tend to emulate when you get excited. It's really cute."

Flynn sputtered indignantly as he watched her walk towards the door. He quickly rolled off the bed and ran towards her, catching her by the waist and twirling her towards the wall, eliciting a hearty laugh from her. He pinned her to the wall, a grin on his lips. "I'm not a mad scientist," he said, cupping her face. He leaned in close, whispering into her ear, "I'm just a Librarian who's madly in love with his Guardian," and kissed her.

Laughing, Eve mumbled, "idiot," and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers.

He nuzzled her neck, breathing in the scent that was Eve. "I missed you, Eve."

Eve hugged him tight, stroking his head gently. "I know. I missed you too."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: This was inspired by that BTS shot of Director!Noah and his long hair. I was wondering how it'll be if it really was how Flynn would look like in S3... and this came about. It's been a while since I wrote these two which is why it might seem a little OOC? But yeah, I tried. This came out fluffier than I wanted to though. SEE, I CAN BE NICE.

... Aaaanyway. I hope you liked it! Drop me a note and tell me how you feel about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
